Rusty Spoon
This article covers the history, menu, and current business structure of the Rusty Spoon. The Rusty Spoon was a concept conceived at random by player Serendiety on Argent Dawn US. The original location was the abandoned bar in Raven Hill, Duskwood. It's since been moved to the Dwarven District bar in Stormwind. It is now run by Vice and Rena, under the trade ring Green with Envy. Recent events have caused the Rusty Spoon to be changed to the Rusty Scabbard and it is now Co-Owned with another guild through an alliance treaty. History The concept was to provide a safe haven for the shadier residents of Azeroth. It was safe ground, sanctuary for anyone. No blood would be shed on the land and no names would be remembered and uttered back to guards at a later date. You were a ghost. It was founded by Serendiety, a shadow priestess who sought refuge in the minds of others. It was her breeding ground for the collection of thoughts and knowledge as minds under the influence were so easily read. On a counter would sit a chocolate cake, covered in glass and hammered shut, a sign posted reading "Don't Touch." She would never divulge the secret behind her protection of the cake, and only one other would ever find out such a secret. Serendiety ran the bar with the help of her lover, Ozmir, an abomination who was anything but sane or pleasant except to her. They would continue to run it smoothly for months after, the same selection always and the special meal continuously being Savory Deviate Delight. It was the only thing the priestess knew how to cook. After the disappearance of her lover, Serendiety grew less inspired to maintain the bar. She started watching it fall to pieces as a lumbering abomination known as Stitches wrecked it daily, sometimes hourly if the creator had enough idiots to fetch parts for him. Finally she gave in, hitching a ride up to the Eastern Plague Lands to seek refuge in an abandoned town once harboring Scarlets. Upon her return she would come to find the Spoon had been relocated to the Dwarven District bar in Stormwind. She demanded she be silent owner of the place as it was a name stolen from her, and that she be given a chest locked away in the basement. She was later, and gleefully, reunited with her lost love, Ozmir and has given over operations fully to Green with Envy. Recent Events Recently an alliance treaty was made to allow a previous renter of the facility to Co-own the bar along side Green with Envy. Though it is primary run by Green with Envy, three days out of the week there will be a junction of the two guilds meeting within it's walls. Also in recent news, Green with Envy has taken to hosting Pudding Wrestling. Where this was originally done in the kitchen, the joining of the two guilds means it will now take place in a house around the corner and will have an entry fee to watch. OOCly: This means you'll need to be in raid to watch for the protection of the younger audience as the shows can get racey. Please have your papers ready so we can ID you at the door. Menu Drinks *Darkmoon Special Reserve *Honey Mead *Nethergarde Bitter *Sulfuron Slammer *Kungaloosh *Glass of Dalaran White *Rumsey Rum Black Label *Southshore Stout *Don Carlos Tequila *Bash Ale *Cenarion Spirits *Dos Ogris *Silverwine *Ethermead Food *Dalaran Doughnut *Ogri'la Chicken Fingers *Mag'har Mild Cheese *Rock-Salted Pretzel *Roasted Worg *Pickled Egg *Carrot Cupcake Staff Leadership *Serendiety, Co-Owner *Vercig, Co-Owner *Vice, Manager *Rena, Assistant Manager Workers *Sairaina Currently hiring waitresses, bartenders, bouncers, and dancers. Applying *To apply to the Green with Envy side, please visit the website and fill out the recruitment questionnaire. *To apply to the Lordamere Confederacy side please contact a member in game. Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Stormwind Category:Duskwood